Main Page/0
Take a sneek preview of our new look. ---- To paraphrase something that Larry Wall said about his little Perl creation, I'm going to dare to say about my little Perl Wiki creation. --Eric R. Meyers Welcome to The Perl Wiki. Please read Perl Wiki:Community Portal and to get started. If you have any questions or ideas, see the Forum:Index. Some useful Perl links are collected in Perl online resources. =Leadership= Forum:Steering Committee – Got Ideas? Advocacy * Wikipedia:advocacy * Wiktionary:advocacy Known calls for a Central Perl Wiki: * 2005 – Randal L. Schwartz advocates starting a Perl Wiki * 2006 – Shlomi Fish advocates The Central Wiki for Perl * 2006 – Eric R. Meyers concurs absolutely and begins advocating: ** The Free Encyclopedia of Perl ** The Free Dictionary of Perl ** The Free Library of Perl ** The Free University of Perl ** The Free Community of Perl – The Perl Wiki ** The Free Steering Committee of Perl ** The Free Debate Forum of Perl The Wikimedia Foundation and its projects * Wikimedia:Main_Page :The Meta-Wiki ::* Wikimedia:Meta:Main_Page :Knowledge Wikimedia: ::* Wikibooks:Wikiversity – The Free University ::** Soon to be Wikiversity:Main_Page! :Information Wikimedia: ::* Wikipedia:Main_Page – The Free Encyclopedia ::* Wikibooks:Main_Page – The Free Library :Data Wikimedia: ::* Wiktionary:Main_Page – The Free Dictionary =Education= * Wikiversity – University wiki article Announcing The Perl Wiki University Contributing educators at all levels of Perl expertise are needed for the University now available here. The Happy Valley of the global Perl Wikicommunity Learning Perl Learn Perl at learn.perl.org * The favorite Perl books are available online in PDF. Getting to know Perl people People =Entertainment= Humor * Uncyclopedia:Main_Page – Uncyclopedia:Perl =Knowledge= * Wikibooks:Wikiversity – Wikia:c:Perl:Wikiversity 'The Perl Legacy' and its standard resources * What's the old news? 'The Perl Story' and its current resources * What's currently available? Problem definition * How are we doing things today to tie everything together? Current technology discussion How are Wikimedia project components like Wikiversity changing our Knowledge world? Solution specification How will The Perl Wiki University improve things in terms of Knowledge? 'The Perl Future' and its developing resources * What's the next news? How will Wikiversity change our world? How will the global Wiki community change our world? =Information= * Wikipedia:Main_Page – Wikipedia:Perl * Wikibooks:Main_Page – Wikibooks:Perl 'The Perl Legacy' and its standard resources * What's the old news? * Mailing List * Usenet * Website 'The Perl Story' and its current resources * What's currently available? * Wiki List – list of Perl wikis worldwide Problem definition * How are we doing things today to tie everything together? Current technology discussion What is a Wiki, and how's it significantly different than the standard Website interface? How are Wikimedia project components like Wikipedia and Wikibooks changing our Information world? Solution specification How will The Perl Wiki improve things in terms of Information? 'The Perl Future' and its developing resources * What's the next news? How will Perl 6 change our world? =Data= * Wiktionary:Main_Page – Wiktionary:Perl 'The Perl Legacy' and its standard resources * What's the old news? 'The Perl Story' and its current resources * What's currently available? Problem definition * How are we doing things today to tie everything together? Current technology discussion How are Wikimedia project components like Wiktionary changing our Data world? Solution specification How will The Perl Wiki improve things in terms of Data? 'The Perl Future' and its developing resources * What's the next news? =Opinion= Debate about Perl The Perl_Opinion section was originally removed from the Wikipedia:Perl article by the Wikipedians, and that section of their article can be found here at Wikia:c:Perl:Perl_Opinion. This valuable original content from Wikipedia is being protected for historical purposes, and that original content was used as the seed for starting the Wikia:c:Perl:Opinion, Wikia:c:Perl:Pro_Opinions and Wikia:c:Perl:Con_Opinions articles now available here. * Please review the documented Opinion articles before you begin participating in the current debates held in the Debate forum now available here. =Programming (Expertise)= * Programming Knowledge * Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Language * Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Modules * Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Debugging Information * Wikipedia:Programming – Wikipedia:Perl * Wikibooks:Programming – Wikibooks:Perl Data * Wiktionary:Programming – Wiktionary:Perl Category:Perl